Daniel
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Antoine Daniel est une figure incontournable de l'Histoire de France. Père fondateur de la nation moderne, il est chanté et loué par la population. Mais qui connaît réellement son destin à part ses proches, amis comme ennemis ? Redécouvrez sa bouleversante histoire, de sa rencontre avec JDay à sa mort prématurée à cause de ce dernier. [Reprise des chansons]
1. Prologue : Antoine Daniel

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ce matin (oui c'est très frais) à peine réveillée (oui je raconte ma vie) j'ai eu l'idée de reprendre les chansons d'Hamilton (de multiples cœurs sur cette comédie musicale) avec les vidéastes francophones. Et faire du plus romancé. Etre dans la tête des personnages.** **Du coup pour plus de cohérence il y aura des petites différences dans les noms de lieux, dans des situations qui ne sont pas exactement les mêmes que dans la trame originale. Ne vous étonnez pas du manque originalité de la trame scénaristique, elle ne change que peu.**

 **Par contre il se pourrait qu'un jour j'écrive avec les personnages originels. Quand j'aurai le temps d'imaginer quelque chose qui mérite d'être écrit.**

 **Lin-Manuel Miranda *coeurs***

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! =D**

* * *

 **Prologue : Antoine Daniel**

JDay regardait sans le voir son propre portrait sans le voir. Qu'il avait été jeune à l'époque ! C'était il y a si longtemps ! En ce temps-là, il avait des amis, des proches, pas de regrets, juste des rires à entendre, une volonté farouche de victoire qui le guidait… Une vie où il n'était pas seul, vieux et rongé par un acte qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Oh, toutes ses connaissances de jeunesse n'étaient pas encore décédées, vieilles elles aussi. Mais parce qu'il avait été stupide, jamais ces personnes ne lui pardonneront. En colère contre elles, contre lui surtout, rempli d'aigreur, il déversa son ressenti au portrait du jeune homme naïf et pourtant bon qu'il avait été.

– Comment un parvenu, un idéaliste, un jeune fou et un bigleu, sans aucun avenir, venant de Toulouse par je ne sais quel miracle, appauvri, vivant dans la misère, a-t-il pu devenir un héros et une icône ?

Bien sûr, personne ne lui répondit. Tourmenté par les fantômes des jours heureux, il s'imagina sans mal ce qu'on aurait pu lui répondre.

– Le père fondateur de notre pays, pauvre et orphelin a tout gagné en travaillant dur et sans relâche. Parce qu'il était intelligeant et auto-entrepreneur, dès l'âge de quatorze ans, on l'a laissé gérer seul des affaires commerciales.

C'était ce que Mathieu lui aurait répondu s'il avait été là. Et il aurait eu raison.

– Et tous les jours pendant que les serfs étaient abattus et déportés, à travers les routes, il a constamment lutté. À l'intérieur, il désirait quelque chose. Le frère était prêt à mendier, voler, emprunter ou troquer pour y arriver.

Ce cher Fred. Quel brillant président n'est-ce pas ? Mais lui aussi disait la vérité.

– Puis un ouragan est venu, et la dévastation régnait. Notre homme a vu son futur sombrer. Puis mettre un crayon à sa tempe, le relier à son cerveau. Et il a écrit son premier refrain, un testament à sa douleur.

Karim n'allait pas lui non plus lui faire la morale dans son esprit ? JDay grinça des dents. Il rétorqua.

– Eh bien ils ont dit, « Ce gamin est fou, mec ». Il est resté sur Toulouse. « Gagne ton éducation, n'oublie pas d'où tu viens, et le monde connaîtra ton nom. Quel est ton nom, mec ? »

Comme si Antoine lui-même était présent, les mots lui parvinrent distinctement.

– Antoine Daniel. Mon nom est Antoine Daniel. Et il y a un million de choses que je n'ai pas encore fait. Mais attendez, attendez ...

– Quand il avait dix ans, son père était parti, plein d'argent, endetté. Deux ans plus tard, j'ai vu Antoine et sa mère alités, à moitié morts de leurs propres microbes. Ils sentaient si forts !

L'inquiétude de Laurine était si réelle ! Antoine s'en était tiré. Sa mère par contre…

– Il a emménagé avec un cousin, mais le cousin s'est suicidé. Il ne lui a laissé rien d'autre qu'une fierté ruinée. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau à l'intérieur de lui. C'était une voix disant…

Bob. Encore un qui n'avait pas trahi Antoine.

– …Tu dois te débrouiller tout seul, continua Bob. Alors il a commencé à s'isoler et à lire chaque traité présent sur l'étagère.

JDay devait le reconnaître, Antoine avait su s'y prendre malgré un destin peu favorable. Malgré lui, l'admiration qu'il lui portait pour cela était sans limite.

– Il n'y aurait plus rien à faire. Pour quelqu'un de moins astucieux, ça aurait été la mort ou la misère. Sans argent, il a commencé à travailler pour le propriétaire de sa défunte mère. Faire du commerce de violettes, de foie gras et toutes les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir. Il dévorait dans le même temps chaque livre qu'il pouvait avoir sous la main. Il en profitait pour planifier l'avenir qu'il s'imaginait. Et il est arrivé jusqu'à Paris, pour devenir un nouvel homme.

Car à cette époque, pour devenir un nouvel homme avec un destin hors norme, il fallait passer par Paris. Car à Paris, on peut devenir un nouvel homme.

\- Attendez…

Ce mot, Antoine avait dû le prononcer bien des fois.

Antoine Daniel… Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à Paris, il ne put jamais revenir en arrière.

– Tu n'as jamais appris à prendre ton temps ! se rappela JDay. Oh, Antoine Daniel, quand la France chante pour toi, est-elle au courant de ce que tu as surmonté ? Sait-elle que tu es devenu le Boss final des internets ?

Il avait réécrit et dominé le jeu, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Le monde n'aura plus jamais le même.

– Nous avons combattu avec lui ! affirmèrent François, Karim, Links et Fred.

– Moi ? Je suis mort pour lui ! rajoutèrent Mathieu et Dany.

– Moi ? Je lui ai fait confiance ! clama Bob.

– Moi ? Je l'ai aimé ! chantèrent Laurine, Natoo, Andy et Ginger.

– Et moi ? Je suis le satané fou qui lui a tiré dessus, termina JDay.

Du temps du portrait du jeune JDay, Antoine n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire les millions de choses qu'il avait prévu de faire.

\- Quel est ton nom, mec ? demanda d'une voix meurtrie JDay.

Antoine Daniel !

* * *

 **Voilà ~**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mister JDay, monsieur

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Me voilà de retour avec cette fanfic sur Hamilton.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Mister JDay, monsieur**

JDay se rappelait parfaitement de sa rencontre avec Antoine Daniel, il y a un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans. Quel jeune homme plein de fougue et d'ambitions ! Bavard à l'excès, mais honnête, enthousiaste et volontaire.

Cela avait eu lieu en 1776, à Paris. La révolution grondait, le roi et ses hommes ne comprenaient guère l'envie du peuple de s'émanciper et de désirer un gouvernement plus démocratique, sans souverain despotique et héréditaire. Une armée de révolutionnaires s'était créée d'elle-même. Mais elle était encore désorganisée et disparate. La population était en général de leur côté, mais bien des gens refusaient tout changement. Puis les conflits armés avaient débuté un peu partout en France.

Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que la situation était compliquée. Les armées royales étaient à l'image des insurgés : éparpillés un peu partout. On ignorait quand une prochaine bataille allait avoir lieu, qui était dans quel camp, qui allait l'emporter. Un gouvernement révolutionnaire se mettait en place, mais il n'était pas encore organisé. Et le roi, sa famille et son gouvernement en exil en Angleterre contestaient ce pouvoir qu'ils jugeaient illégal et usurpateur.

Paris était devenu un bastion révolutionnaire, et toute personne désirant participer à bâtir un nouveau pays devait aller jusque dans la capitale. Ce fut ainsi que la rencontre entre JDay et Antoine eût lieu.

\- Excusez-moi. Êtes-vous Mister JDay, monsieur ?

Antoine l'avait abordé un jour, comme ça, dans la rue.

\- Ça dépend. Qui me parle ?

JDay était parfois méfiant en ces temps douteux.

\- Oh, bien sûr, monsieur ! Je suis Antoine Daniel, je suis à votre service, monsieur. Je vous cherchais.

\- Je deviens nerveux.

\- Monsieur… J'ai entendu votre nom à Orléans. Je cherchais un cours d'études accéléré quand j'ai rencontré l'un de vos amis. Je l'ai peut-être frappé. C'est un malhonnête, monsieur. Il gère les finances ?

Il avait dit quoi ?

\- Vous avez donné un coup de poing au trésorier…

\- Oui ! J'ai voulu faire ce que vous avez fait. Être diplômé et ensuite rejoindre la révolution. Il m'a regardé comme j'étais stupide, je ne suis pas stupide. Comment avez-vous fait ? Comment avez-vous terminé si vite ?

Antoine était terriblement honnête. Alors il allait l'être aussi.

\- C'était le désir de mes parents avant qu'ils ne meurent…

Antoine afficha un visage désolé.

\- Vous êtes orphelin. Bien sûr ! Je suis orphelin aussi. Dieu, j'aimerais qu'il y ait une guerre ! Ensuite, nous pourrions prouver que nous en valons plus. Que tout le monde a négocié...

JDay le coupa tout en l'entrainant dans un café.

\- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce serait bien.

\- Pendant que nous parlons, laissez-moi vous offrir quelques conseils gratuits. Parlez moins.

\- Pardon ?

\- Souriez plus.

\- Ha !

\- Ne laissez jamais savoir aux autres quels sont vos sentiments et ce pour quoi vous êtes pour ou contre.

Antoine semblait être sidéré.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !

\- Vous souhaitez aller de l'avant ?

\- Oui !

\- Les fous et les imbéciles qui courent dans les rues avec leurs paroles et leurs expressions sont des hommes morts.

Le jeune Antoine allait répondre quand trois hommes débarquèrent dans le café, l'air complètement excité.

\- Yo yo yo yo yo ! Quelle heure est-il ? demanda l'un d'entre eux, de petite taille et aux yeux bleus.

Il répondit à sa propre question, accompagné des deux autres qui étaient entrés avec lui.

\- C'est l'heure du show !

JDay soupira.

\- Comme je disais…

Mais le petit homme le coupa une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est l'heure du spectacle ! L'heure du spectacle ! Yo ! Je suis Mathieu Sommet et je suis là ! Deux pintes de Sébastien Rassiat, mais je travaille pour trois, hein ! Ces manteaux rouges ne veulent pas de ça avec moi ! Mais je suis libre !

\- Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle LinksTheSun ! Le Lancelot de l'ensemble évolutionnaire ! Je suis venu de loin pour dire "Bonsoir !" et dire au roi "Casse toi !". Qui est le meilleur ? C'est moi !

\- Brrrah brraaah ! Je m'appelle François Theurel. Et moi j'ai entendu votre mère dire : « Vous venez à nouveau ? ».

\- Ayyyyy ! s'écrièrent Mathieu et Links.

\- Bloquez vos filles et vos chevaux, bien sûr. Il est difficile d'avoir des rapports sexuels sur quatre ensembles de corsets..., rajouta François.

\- Sensationnel, ne put s'empêcher de siffler Links.

\- Plus de sexe, versez-moi un autre breuvage, fils ! exigea Mathieu. Élevons un couple puis ...

\- À la révolution ! hurla le trio.

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le prodige du collège de Rennes ! s'écria tout à coup Mathieu.

\- Mister JDay ! cinfirma François.

\- Donnez-nous un verset, apprenez-nous quelques connaissances ! supplia Mathieu.

JDay n'en revenait pas : qu'avaient-ils tous à venir le voir aujourd'hui à réclamer son savoir ? Surtout que le trio, quoique pas méchant, l'avait interrompu dans sa conversation avec Antoine, alors qu'il lui apprenait les premiers conseils. Sa réponse représenta son état d'esprit.

\- Bonne chance avec ça : vous prenez position. Vous crachez. Nous verrons où nous atterrissons.

\- Boooo ! réagirent Links et François.

\- JDay, la révolution est imminente. Quel est votre but ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Si vous ne défendez rien, JDay, pour quoi tomberez-vous ? rajouta Antoine.

Le trio remarqua pour la première fois sa présence.

\- Ooh ! Qui vous ? Qui vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Ooh, qui est ce gamin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

Dire que c'était cette bande de gamins naïfs qui allaient jouer un rôle important dans l'avenir de la France. JDay s'en serait facepalmé.

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Voici la suite de Daniel :)**

 **J'ai eu plus de mal avec la traduction de la chanson My Shot alors s'il y a un/une/des volontaire.s pour relire et corriger, je suis preneuse !**

* * *

Alors que JDay désirait envoyer balader les nouveaux venus, Antoine répondit à la question posée. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- Je ne me présenta pas comme ça ! Je ne jette pas mon coup comme ça ! Hé yo, je suis comme mon pays : je suis jeune, décousu et affamé. J'ai obtenu une bourse pour mes études. Je ne devrais probablement pas me vanter, mais enfin, je stupéfie et étonne. Le problème est j'ai acquis beaucoup d'intelligence sans avoir pu l'exercer. Je dois crier juste pour être entendu. Avec chaque mot, je laisse tomber la connaissance ! Je suis un diamant brut, un morceau brillant de charbon. J'essaie d'atteindre mon but. Mon pouvoir de parole est inattaquable. Je n'ai seulement que dix-neuf mais mon esprit est plus vieux. Ces rues de Paris deviennent plus froides, j'endosse chaque fardeau, chaque inconvénient. J'ai appris à me débrouiller, je n'ai pas d'arme à feu à brandir. Je marche dans ces rues affamées. Le plan est de ventiler cette étincelle dans une flamme. Mais merde, il fait noir, alors laisse-moi épeler le nom. Je suis le…

Antoine fit une pause avant de reprendre, imité par le trio.

\- A-N-T-O-I-N-E. Nous sommes destinés à être...

Le jeune Daniel reprit son solo.

\- Notre peuple fonctionne indépendamment et pendant ce temps, la royauté continue à nous fouetter sans cesse. Essentiellement, elle nous taxe sans relâche. Alors le roi Louis se retourne, court une farce de dépenses Il ne va pas laisser ses descendants libres. Il y aura donc une révolution au cours de ce siècle. Croyez-moi !

JDay voulut en placer une, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

\- Ne soyez pas choqué lorsque votre livre d'histoire me mentionnera, continua Antoine. Je donnerai ma vie si elle nous libère. Finalement, vous verrez mon ascendance. Et je ne jette pas mon coup, je ne jette pas mon coup ! Hey yo, je suis comme mon pays, je suis jeune, décousu et affamé. Et je ne jette pas mon coup.

Cette présentation sembla plaire à Mathieu puisque celui-ci s'amusait à répéter des mots d'Antoine. Puis, par un accord tacite et une entente mutuelle sortis d'on ne sait où mais qui arrangèrent les quatre interlocuteurs, ils reprirent les dernières paroles ensemble, allant jusqu'à les chanter en chœur. JDay en aurait appelé la police pour atteinte à la pudeur tant ils braillaient comme des ânes.

\- Je rêve d'une vie sans monarchie, annonça tout à coup LinksTheSun. Les troubles au Canada mèneront à l'onarchie ! Onarque ? Comment tu dis, comment tu dis, « anarchie ? ». Quand je me bats, je fais paniquer l'autre côté. Avec moi…

\- Yo, je suis apprenti tailleur, leur apprit François. Et j'ai obtenu des crétins à la place des parents. Je me joins à la rébellion parce que je sais que c'est ma chance pour avancer socialement, au lieu de coudre quelques pantalons ! Je vais prendre a…

\- Mais nous ne serons jamais vraiment libres, martela Mathieu. Jusqu'à ce que les esclaves aient les mêmes droits que vous et moi, vous et moi. Attends que je chevauche sur un étalon avec le premier bataillon noir. Avez…

JDay n'en pouvait juste plus, alors il les coupa.

\- Les génies, abaissez vos voix. Vous évitez les ennuis et vous doublez vos choix. Je suis avec vous, mais la situation est tendue. Je dois soigneusement vous enseigner que si vous parlez, vous allez être abattu !

\- JDay, intervint Antoine, regardez qui nous avons : Monsieur LinksTheSun, hard rock comme Lancelot, je pense que votre pantalon est chaud. Mathieu, je t'aime beaucoup. Manigançons une intrigue plus noire que la bouilloire peut appeler le pot ... Quelles sont les chances que les dieux nous mettent tous dans un seul endroit ? S'assoyant sur opinion communément admise, qu'on le veuille ou non. Un groupe d'abolitionnistes, d'affranchissement révolutionnaires ? Donnez-moi un poste, montrez-moi où sont les munitions ! Oh, est-ce que je parle trop fort ? Parfois, je suis plus excité, je tire mes mots à la bouche. Je n'ai jamais eu de groupe d'amis avant, je promets que je vais vous rendre fiers.

\- Mettons ce gars devant une foule ! proposa Mathieu.

Et voilà que le quatuor repartit de plus belle dans son excitation, à chanter et même danser.

\- Allons ! Allons-y ! dit Mathieu. Soulevons-nous ! Lorsque vous vivez sur vos genoux, vous vous levez. Dites à votre frère qu'il doit se lever, dites à votre sœur qu'elle doit se lever ! Le peuple va-t-il se lever ? Soulevons-nous !

Alors que JDay allait leur faire remarquer qu'ils étaient tous bruyants, Antoine parla derechef.

\- J'imagine si souvent la mort qu'elle est plus devenue comme un souvenir à mes yeux. Quand va-t-elle me prendre ? Dans mon sommeil ? Sept pieds devant moi ? Si je la vois venir, est-ce que je cours ou je la laisse faire ? Est-ce comme un battement sans mélodie ? Tu vois, je n'ai jamais cru que j'aurais passé vingt ans. Là d'où je viens, beaucoup meurent avant d'atteindre la moitié de cet âge. Demandez à quiconque pourquoi nous vivons vite et nous rions, prenez un flacon. Nous devons faire durer ce moment, c'est l'abondance. Rayure cela, ce n'est pas un moment, c'est le mouvement où tous les frères les plus affamés avec quelque chose à prouver sont réunis ? Les ennemis s'opposent à nous, nous prenons une position honnête. Nous roulons comme Moïse, revendiquant notre terre promise. Et ? Si nous gagnons notre liberté ? Est-ce une garantie de liberté pour nos descendants ? Ou le sang que nous verserons coulera-t-il sans fin, cycle de vengeance et de mort sans défendeurs ? Je sais que l'action dans la rue est passionnante mais Jésus, entre tous les sanglants et combats, j'ai lu et écrit. Nous devons gérer notre situation financière. Sommes-nous une nation d'États ? Quel est l'état de notre nation ? J'attends patiemment, chaque action est un acte de création ! Je ris en face des victimes et de la tristesse. Pour la première fois, je pense à demain. Il est temps de prendre un coup !

Le trio, plus content et excité que jamais, applaudit ces dernières paroles. JDay les contempla. Malgré leur agitation, il les appréciait.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'histoire de ce soir

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après une longue absence, voici la suite de Daniel. Ce chapitre est très court, à l'image de la chanson traduite. Mais je me rattraperai avec la chanson suivante, The Schuyler Sisters.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'histoire de ce soir**

Les discussions continuèrent encore longtemps. Antoine avait sympathisé avec les autres, et les voilà devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Le jeune Daniel reprit la parole.

\- Je ne vivrai peut-être pas pour voir notre gloire ! Mais je rejoindrai le combat avec joie ! Et quand nos enfants raconteront notre histoire, ils raconteront l'histoire de ce soir.

Ces mots rendirent le trio fier qui acquiesça.

\- Qu'on serve une autre tournée ce soir ! ordonna François.

\- Levez un verre à la liberté, quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent jamais nous prendre, qu'importe ce qu'ils vous disent, ajouta Mathieu. Levons verre à nous !

Aussitôt, ils burent et trinquèrent entre eux


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les soeurs Bino

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Voilà donc la suite, avec en honneur la chanson _The Schuyler Sisters_ !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les soeurs Bino**

JDay se promenait dans les villes de New York, regardant autour de lui, attentif. Constatant ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, il se put s'empêcher de ruminer dans sa barbe.

 _Il n'y a que les gens riches qui aiment le plus se rendre au centre-ville et de s'encanailler avec les pauvres. Ils se ramènent dans leurs voitures et regarder bouche bée les élèves parmi le commun. Juste pour les regarder parler. Prenez Philip Bino : l'homme est riche. Mais il ne sait pas que ses filles, Andy, Natoo, Laurine filent en douce dans la cité pour voir tous les gars au travail._

Les soeurs Bino ! Ces dernières étaient justement en train de marcher près de lui.

\- Papa a dit d'être rentrées au coucher de soleil ! s'inquiéta Andy.

\- Papa n'a pas besoin de savoir, répondit Natoo.

\- Papa a dit de ne pas aller dans les mauvais quartiers, se rappela Andy.

Laurine soupira.

\- Comme j'ai dit, tu es libre de partir.

\- Mais regarde autour de nous, la révolution arrive à New York ! s'enthousiasma Natoo.

Mais rien ne semblait donner le sourire à Andy.

\- C'est déjà assez triste que papa veuille partir en guerre...

\- Les gens crient dans la place ! s'écria Laurine, peu préoccupée par sa sœur.

\- C'est déjà bien assez triste que la violence arrive sur nos côtes, rétorqua cette dernière.

\- Des nouvelles idées dans l'air ! s'enivra Natoo. Regarde autour de nous !

\- Angelica, rappelle-moi ce que nous cherchons, demanda Laurine.

\- Elle me recherche, moi ! fanfaronnèrent des hommes qui, à l'instar de JDay, avaient épié leur conversation.

\- Natoo, je cherche un esprit travailleur.

\- Whoa ! s'exclamèrent ses sœurs.

JDay n'y tenant plus, il alla à la rencontre des sœurs Bino.

\- Wooh ! Il n'y a rien comme l'été dans la ville. Quelqu'un se précipite à côté de quelqu'un qui a l'air joli. Excusez-moi, madame, je sais que ce n'est pas drôle mais votre parfum sens l'argent de votre père. Pourquoi trainez-vous dans la ville dans vos jolis talons ? Vous recherchez un oursin qui peut vous donner des idéaux ?

Natoo, qui le reconnut, grimaça.

\- JDay, vous me dégoûtez.

Il en fallait plus pour décourager JDay. Il n'avait pas changé des décennies plus tard…

\- Ah, alors vous avez discuté de moi. Je suis un fonds de placement, bébé, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

Natoo répliqua.

\- J'ai lu Le sens commun de Thomas Paine, alors les hommes disent que je suis intense ou que je suis folle. Vous voulez une révolution ? Je veux une révélation. Alors écoutez ma déclaration.

Ses sœurs se joignirent à elle.

\- Nous tenons pour évidentes les vérités suivantes que tous les hommes sont créés égaux.

Natoo reprit la parole.

\- Et quand je rencontrerai Thomas Jefferson je vais le convaincre d'inclure les femmes dans la suite !

Cette déclaration provoqua des hurlements parmi les hommes qui écoutaient toujours.

\- Regarde autour de nous ! Nous sommes chanceuses de vivre maintenant ! se réjouirent Laurine et Andy.

\- L'Histoire arrive à Manhattan et nous sommes par hasard dans la meilleure ville du monde ! clamèrent à l'unisson le trio.

JDay devait le reconnaître, Natoo et ses sœurs avaient de l'audace, dès cette époque-là. On lui aurait dit le rôle qu'allait jouer ces femmes par la suite dans la révolution, il n'y aurait pas cru. Les aurait-il abordées de cette manière ? Aurait-il convaincu leur père de les faire se marier au plus vite ? Ou au contraire, il aurait laissé le destin se faire sans chercher à le perturber ?

Le JDay actuel ressassa ces évènements et arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'en savait rien.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Fermier réfutant

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Eh oui, nouveau chapitre pour votre plaisir (ou l'inverse :') ) !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Fermier réfutant**

Peu de temps après tout cela, un autre homme fit irruption dans New York, alors qu'ils étaient presque tous réunis entre eux. L'homme les aborda tous, en plein milieu de la rue. Un Anglais qui cherchait à faire taire la révolution, comme ils le comprirent rapidement.

\- Ecoutez-moi, écoutez-moi ! Mon nom est Squeezie et je présente "Libres pensées sur les Actes du Congrès Continental ! " Ne tenez compte pas de la cohue qui crie à la révolution, ils n'ont pas vos intérêts à cœur.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Déchirez ce mec ! supplia François.

Squeezie, s'il l'avait entendu, continua quand même sa tirade.

\- Le chaos et le carnage ne sont pas une solution ! Ne les laissez pas vous faire s'égarer ! Ce Congrès ne parle pas pour moi…

\- Laissez-le faire, leur préconisa JDay.

S'ils l'empêchaient de s'exprimer, ils passeraient pour les bourreaux, aux yeux de la foule, et non des héros.

\- Ils jouent un jeu dangereux ! continua l'Anglais. Je prie pour que le roi vous montre sa pitié. Pour la honte, pour la honte…

Les mots à ne pas pire. A ces mots, Antoine se put s'empêcher de prendre la parole. Il ne l'écouterait donc jamais ?

\- Yo ! Il vous aurait tout démêlé au bruit des cris mais la Révolution arrive ! Les pauvres vont gagner ça. C'est dur de vous écouter avec un air impassible.

\- Ne tenez compte pas de la cohue qui crie à la révolution, ils n'ont pas vos intérêts à cœur ! répéta Squeezie.

La guerre entre eux était déclarée. Antoine ne se laissa pas décourager.

\- Le chaos et le carnage nous hantent déjà, honnêtement vous ne devriez même pas parler. Et que dire d' Orléans ? Regardez le coût, et tout ce que nous avons perdu et vous, vous parlez du Congrès ?!

\- - Le chaos et le carnage ne sont pas une solution ! Ne les laissez pas vous faire s'égarer ! Ce Congrès ne parle pas pour moi !

\- Mon chien est plus éloquent que toi !

\- Ils jouent à un jeu dangereux !

\- Mais étrangement, votre gale est la même.

\- Je prie pour que le roi vous montre sa pitié.

\- Il est en Ile-de-France ?

\- Pour la honte…

\- Pour la révolution !

\- Pour la honte !

\- Pour la révolution ! hurla toute l'assemblée.

\- Ecoutez…

\- Si vous vous répétez encore une fois, le menaça Antoine, je vais…

Ils hurlaient à présent.

\- En toute honnêteté, reprit Antoine, regardez-moi, s'il vous plait ne lisez pas !

\- Pas à vos intérêts, continua Squeezie.

\- Ne modulez pas la clé, puis ne débattez pas avec moi ! Pourquoi une petite île à travers la mer devrait réguler le prix du thé ?

Cet affrontement allait tourner au carnage. JDay s'empressa d'intervenir.

\- Antoine, s'il vous plaît !

\- JDay, je préfère être conflictuel qu'indécis, laissez tomber les subtilités.

\- Silence ! s'écria la foule. Un message du roi !

Antoine avait tout gâché, maintenant tout le monde voulait connaitre le message du roi. N'apprendrait-il donc jamais à fermer sa bouche quand il le fallait ?


End file.
